A Pirate Drive Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Pirate Drive Rescue. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Mabel Pines: (voice over) A Pirate Drive Rescue! The episode begins with Captain Whiskers, he discovered the resurrections. Captain Whiskers: Can it be...? Vypra: (as she and Olympius rises up from the graves) Long time no see, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Prince Olympius and Vypra, I see you've been resurrected already. Prince Olympius: I notice you haven't changed a bit, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Nor have you, we'll never succeed destroying the Power Rangers. Vypra: So, I take it you have a plan on your own, Captain? Prince Olympius: We will follow whatever it takes for our revenge against the rangers. Captain Whiskers: I know just the two who I'm planning to revive, Olympius. So, they prepare themselves for the next resurrection of Flurious and Moltor. Captain Whiskers: Welcome, Flurious and Moltor! Flurious: Captain Whiskers we presume! Prince Olympius: Correct, Flurious, Captain Whiskers has a plan for the two of you. Moltor: What do you three have in mind? Vypra: By destroying the Power Rangers and conquering the earth. Flurious: I love the sound of that. Moltor: When do we start? Captain Whiskers: Immediately. In the morning at Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were training Dipper and Mabel along with their friends. Captain Emmett: Haha! Dipper Pines: (blocks his sabers with his) You're getting great at this, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, I certainly do, Dipper, hard training has really paid off these days. Mabel Pines: (aiming her crossbow) Heads up, Marine! As she fires, Marine blocks every last arrow with her baton. Marine the Raccoon: How am I doing, Captain? Captain Emmett: Excellent work, Marine, I'm quite impressed on how your improving. Gideon Gleeful: You go, Raccoon Girl! Then, Emmett was beginning the hope on finding One Piece. Captain Emmett: Hmmm. Dipper Pines: You okay, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Huh, oh I was just thinking about something. Pacifica Northwest: About finding One Piece and be King of the Pirates? Captain Emmett: Aye, more than anything. Soos Ramirez: Chin up, Buddy, I'm sure you'll make a great Pirate King someday. Captain Emmett: Yeah, your right. Just as the alarm was sound, there was an emergency call from the 21st Century at Mariner Bay. Ford Pines: I'm getting a signal coming from Mariner Bay. Captain Emmett: Really, where is it? Stanley Pines: Right where we first met the Red Lightspeed Rangers himself! Carter Grayson: (on the monitor) Hello, Pirate Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: Carter, great to see you again. Ryo Vinsmoke: What's going on? Carter Grayson: We've trouble back at Mariner Bay, we've just contacted the Overdrive Rangers for help. Stanley Pines: It could be Captain Whiskers' doing! Ford Pines: We'll be on our way as soon as we can, Carter, can you let Captain Mitchell and Andrew Hartford know? Carter Grayson: No problem, Ford. Over and out. (as the screen turns off) Captain Emmett: So, it looks like it's going back, huh? John Silver: At least I'm closing the tavern for the time being, let's go! So, they all took action and gone through the time portal sending the the 21st Century. As they traveled back to the 21st Century Mariner Bay, they arrived at the Aqua Base. Stanley Pines: Here we are, the Aqua Base! Captain Emmett: Aye, the home base of the Lightspeed Rangers in Mariner Bay. Iago: At least we won't have to smell anymore fish. Carter Grayson: Hey, Emmett, good to see you again. Captain Emmett: Great to see you too, Carter. Chad Lee: Long time no see, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Hey there, Chad. Joel Rawlings: How's it going, Nina? Nina Vincent: Pretty good, Joel. (to Angela Fairweather Rawlings) Angela. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: Hello, Nina. Kelsey Winslow: Good to see you again, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Same here, Kelsey. Dana Mitchell: How are you, Kiana? Kiana Jones: I'm doing fine as always, Dana. Ryan Mitchell: It's good to see you again, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You two, Ryan. Captain William Mitchell: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers, you've all make good timing. Captain Emmett: Thanks for the welcome, Sir. Carter Grayson: Emmett, meet the Overdrive Rangers. This is Mack Hartford, the Red Ranger. Captain Emmett: Nice to meet you, Mack. Mack Hartford: Same here, Captain Emmett, My dad and I've heard a lot about you guys. Joel Rawlings: And this is Will Aston, the Black Ranger. Will Aston: Good to finally meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Will. Chad Lee: And this is Dax Lo. Dax Lo: Good to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Likewise, Dax. Kelsey Winslow: And this is Veronica Robinson, the Yellow Ranger. Veronica Robinson: My friends call me Ronny. It's nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Ronny. Dana Mitchell: And this is Rose Ortiz, the Pink Ranger. Rose Ortiz: It's a great honor to meet you, Kiana. Kiana Jones: Same here, Rose. Ryan Mitchell: And this is Tyzonn Collins, the Mercury Ranger, and the Sentinel Knight. Tyzonn Collins: Good to meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You too, Tyzonn. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Mira, it is a great honor to meet a fellow Gold Ranger like you. Mira Ramon: Same to you, Sentinel Knight. Carter Grayson: And this is Mack's father, Andrew, his butler, Spencer, Tyzonn's wife, Vella, and Norg. Andrew Hartford: We came as soon as Captain Mitchell called us. Spencer: A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Pirate Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: Thanks for the compliment, Mateys. Marine the Raccoon: And it's nice to meet you and Norg, Vella. Vella Collins: The pleasure's all ours, Marine. Norg: It's nice to meet you too, Marine. Ryan Mitchell: Guys, we've got work to do. So, Ford, Stanley, John Silver, Captain Mitchell, and Andrew discussed about Captain Whisker's plan. Ford Pines: Captain Whisker maybe on to something, we just don't know what. Captain Captain Mitchell: It may have something to do after Flurious, Moltor, Olymipus and Vypra returned. Andrew Hartford: That might be what Whisker is up to. John Silver: This could mean the end of the world if this goes on. Stanley Pines: Let's hope Emmett and his crew has what it takes to save Mariner Bay. Just then, Diabolico and Loki appeared to see the Rangers and their allies. Diabolico: Long time no see, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Diabolico, Loki. Loki: It's good to see you guys again, we've come to warn about something important. Marine the Raccoon: What is it, Loki? Diabolico: Flurius, Moltor, Olymipus and Vypra has returned with Captain Whisker, they're going to put an end to earth by turning it into ice and using the sunlight against it. Captain Emmett: You mean... like the ice age? Norg: But if too many ice on the earth, it'll melt with heat form the sun! Mack Hartford: That can't be good! Carter Grayson: We'll have to stop them and fast! Dipper Pines: We'll be cheering for you guys along the way. Captain Emmett: Thanks, Dipper. As they looked around, Dipper and Mabel were on the search. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford told us about the last piece to where to find One Piece, let's hope we find it first. Mabel Pines: Me too, it's a good thing we're helping the Power Rangers fight the bad guys. Suddenly, Olympius and Vypra appeared out of nowhere. Vypra: Well, aren't you two noble! Dipper Pines: Vypra and Oympius! Prince Olympius: That's right, take us to where the last One Piece is! Mabel Pines: Never, we'd rather die than leading you to it! Vypra: Have it your way. Loki: (as he and Diabolico stopped them) Not so fast, Vypra! Prince Olympius: Curse you, Diabolico, you will pay for your interference! Diabolico: I'm not going to let you harm Dipper and Mabel, Olympius, this is between you and me! Loki: That goes double for you and me, Vypra! Vypra: Have it your say, Loki! Diabolico: Dipper, Mabel! Go find the last piece to One Piece, we'll hold them off! Dipper Pines: Thanks, Diabolico, Loki. Loki: No worries, get going! Mabel Pines: Come on, Dipper! As they kept looking for the piece to One Piece, Diabolico and Loki continued their duals. Soon enough, Dipper and Mabel kept on searching for the last One Piece clue. Dipper Pines: We gotta keep looking, the last clue to One Piece could be anywhere. Mabel Pines: I'm looking as fast as I can. And soon enough, Dipper found it. Dipper Pines: I found it! Mabel Pines: (communicating) Emmett, we found the last piece to find One Piece! Captain Emmett: (on communication) Awesome, we'll be right there. And as fast as they could, the Pirate Force, Lightspeed, and Overdrive Rangers came. Diabolico: Rangers, put an end to Flurious, Moltor, Vypra, and Olympius for good! Mack Hartford: You got it, Diabolico! Carter Grayson: Emmett, you take the lead! Captain Emmett: Aye aye, Carter. It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, the Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! And finally, the Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Emmett, Carter, and Mack: Power Rangers Unite! Then, colors of smoke and explosions appeared out of nowhere. Prince Olympius: Pirate Bots! Batlings! Chillers! Laval Lizards! Emmett, Carter, and Mack: Let's do this! Flurious: Destroy the Power Rangers! As the Team Up battle begins, Captain Emmett was getting a reading. Ford Pines: (on communication) Emmett, come in! Captain Emmett: What's going on, Ford? We read you. Ford Pines: (on communication) Start using your new Overdrive Based Off Weapons I've programed for you all. Captain Emmett: You got it! Carter Grayson: Ready when you are, Emmett! Mack Hartford: Go for it! Captain Emmett: Right! Red Pirate Drive Lance! Carter Grayson: Rescue Claw! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Altogether: Pirate Rescue Drive Slash! As they combine their attacks, they took out a lot of Pirate Bots, Batlings, Chillers, and Lava Lizards. Dax Lo: Now's our chance, Ryo! Chad Lee: You know what to do! Ryo Vinsmoke: I'm on it, Chad! Blue Pirate Drive Vortex! Chad Lee: Rescue Laser! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Altogether: Pirate Rescue Drive Blast! With their blast combined, they wiped out a lot more Pirate Bots, Batlings, Chillers, and Lava Lizards. Joel Rawlings: Like old times, Nina! Nina Vincent: You got it, Joel. Green Pirate Cement Blaster! Joel Rawlings: Rescue Cutter! Both: Pirate Rescue Cement Attack! As they combine their attacks, a lot more Pirate Bots, Batlings, Chillers, and Lava Lizards were brought down. Kelsey Winslow: Let's do it! Veronica Robinson: Ready, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: You know it, Ronny. Yellow Pirate Drive Claws! Kelsey Winslow: Rescue Drill! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claws! Altogether: Pirate Rescue Drive Strike! With one strike each they took out a lot more Pirate Bots, Batlings, Chillers, and Lava Lizards. Dana Mitchell: Get ready, Kiana! Rose Ortiz: You know what to do! Kiana Jones: Right, Rose. Pink Pirate Drive Geyser! Dana Mitchell: Rescue Injector! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Altogether: Pirate Rescue Drive Blast! As they gave their one blast, they took down a lot more Pirate Bots, Batlings, Chillers, and Lava Lizards. Will Aston: Come on, Jay! Let's give it all we got! Jay Dunn: Right behind you, Will! Black Pirate Drive Slammer! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Both: Double Pirate Drive Smash! With one hit, more Pirate Bots, Batlings, Chillers, and Lava Lizards were taken down. Ryan Mitchell: Come on, Crystal! Tyzonn Collins: Take the lead! Crystal Garcia: You got it, Tyzonn. Silver Pirate Drive Detector! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Altogether: Pirate Rescue Drive Titanium Mercury Silver Slash! As they combined their attack, many more Pirate Bots, Batlings, Chillers, and Lava Lizards were taken down. Sentinel Knight: Mira, on my signal, use my weapon form to stop Flurious and Moltor! Mira Roman: Right, Sentinel Knight. Maria Swanson: White Pirate Crane Whip! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Fire Truck Cannon! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Sonic Striker! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Drill Blaster! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate BattleFleet Cannon! Altogether Ultimate Pirate Drive Formation! As the Sentinel Knight absorbed it's energy, Mira knew it was his signal. Mira Roman: Excelsior, Ready! Full Gold Slash! With one slash, Flurious and Moltor were getting weaker than ever. Stanley Pines: (on communication) Emmett, you and your crew now must activate your new Pirate Armor Mode! Captain Emmett: Roger that, Stan. Then, Carter, Chad, Joel, and Mack came up next to him. Carter Grayson: We got your backs, Emmett! Mack Hartford: You and your crew take the lead, we'll do the rest! Captain Emmett: Gotcha, Mack. Iago: This should be entertaining. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Armor Mode, Engage! At last, the Pirate Force Rangers activated their Pirate Armor Mode. Bendy Jackson: Whoa... this is awesome! Kiana Jones: Amazing! Carter Grayson: Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode! (transform with his Trans-Armor Cycle) Chad and Joel: Mega Battle! Then, Chad and Joel transform into their Mega Battle Mode. Chad Lee: Mega Battle Blue! Joel Rawlings: Mega Battle Green! Mack Hartford: Red Sentinel Ranger, Activate! (combines with the Sentinel Knight) Carter Grayson: Ready when you are, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Alright, full speed ahead! Altogether Pirate Force Lightspeed Overdrive Final Attack! At last, Vypra, Olympius, Flurious and Moltor were taken down for good. Captain Emmett: Yeah, we won! Carter Grayson: And it's all thanks to you and your crew, Emmett. Mack Hartford: Without a doubt! Captain Whisker: This ain't over yet, Rangers! Fire! With one blast the Mega Laser making Olympius, Furious and Moltor bigger. Prince Olympius: Victory belongs to us! Flurious: Who can stop us now!? Moltor: Time we begin the biggest Armageddon you're about to see! Captain Emmett: Uh oh. Ryo Vinsmoke: Looks like he's back for more. Ryan Mitchell: But we got our Zords, we can beat them! Crystal Garcia: Right you are, Ryan! John Silver: (on communication) Emmett, call upon your new Pirate Drive Zords! Captain Emmett: Right, John! Carter Grayson: You go on ahead, Emmett, we'll summon our Zords! Captain Emmett: Gotcha, Carter. (to his crew) Alright, Crew, let's go kick some bad guy booty! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! The Pirate Force Rangers: Summon Pirate Force Zords! As the Pirate Force Zords came, the other rangers summon their Zords as well. Carter Grayson: Lightspeed Rescuezords, Rail Rescue, Omegazords, and Lifeforce Megazord, Online! Ryan Mitchell: Max Solarzord, Online! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Zords, BattleFleet Battleship, Online! Tyzonn Collins: Rescue Runners, Online! Soon enough, each of the Zords combined into their Megazord forms. Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord, Ready! Kelsey and Dana: Omega Megazord, Ready! Chad and Joel: Supertrain Megazord, Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed Solarzord, Ready! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Ultrazord, Ready! The Overdrive Rangers: BattleFleet Megazord, Ready! Tyzonn Collins: Flash Point Megazord, Ready! The Pirate Force Rangers: Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord, Ready! Marine the Raccoon: Now, to call in some new Zords! Captain Emmett: Good thinking, Marine. So, they started summoning their new Pirate Drive Zords. Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Dump Driver! Ryo Vinsmoke: Blue Pirate Gyro Driver! Nina Vincent: Green Pirate Cement Driver! Bendy Jackson: Yellow Pirate Dozer Driver! Kiana Jones: Pink Pirate Sub Driver! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Speed Driver! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Crane Driver! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Fire Truck Zord! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Shovel Driver! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Drill Driver! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Battleship Zord! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Rescue Runner! Altogether: Summon Pirate Drive Zords! With the Pirate Drive Zords arriving, they make ready for a new combination. Captain Emmett: Pirate Drive Zords, Combine! At last, the Pirate Drive Zords combined the Megazord into the Pirate Drive Megazord. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Drive Megazord, Ready! Soon, the Ultimate Megazord battle begins as they fought off Olympius. Prince Olympius: My mother's destruction will be avenged! Carter Grayson: Come on, Guys! Let's take it up a notch! Mack Hartford: Ready, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Yeah. Marine the Raccoon: Ready at your command, Captain! Captain Emmett: Alright, let's finish this! Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord Saber, Activate! Kelsey Winslow: Omega Megazord Saber, Activate! Chad Lee: Turbine and Gatling Blasters, Activate! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed Solarzord Cannons, Activate! Captain Emmett: Pirate Drive Cannon charging up to full power! The Pirate Force and Lightspeed Rangers: Pirate Force Lightspeed Final Strike! With every combined attack, Olympius was brought down with an explosion. Ryan Mitchell: We got him! Carter Grayson: It's all thanks to you, Emmett! Captain Emmett: It's no problem at all, Carter. Mack Hartford: Let's not celebrate yet, we still have to take down Flurious and Moltor! Tiffany Lopez: Ready when giving the orders, Captain! Captain Emmett: Right then, let's go. Flurious: You foolish rangers think you're a match for the both of us!? Moltor: We both know you never had it in any of you! Captain Emmett: No way! As long as we're still around, we'll never give up! Rose Ortiz: You tell them, Emmett! Seminal Knight: It's time we finish them off for good! Mack Hartford: Activating Solar Panel! Tyzonn Collins: Activating Hydro Blast! Will Aston: BattleFleet Megazord, standing by for Final Strike! Soon, the Pirate Force Rangers prepared for their final strike. Captain Emmett: Our turn! The Pirate Force and Overdrive Rangers: Pirate Force Overdrive Final Attack! At last, Flurious and Moltor were finally defeated at once. Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Soon, victory belongs to the Power Rangers after a great battle. Mack Hartford: Thanks for your help, Emmett. Carter Grayson: You and your did an excellent. Captain Emmett: Thanks a bunch, Carter. Kiana Jones: We'd like to thank you all for yours as well. Ryan Mitchell: Anytime, Kiana, we Power Rangers are in this together. (to Dana) Right, Dana? Dana Mitchell: Couldn't agree more, Big bro. Stanley Pines: The portal's ready for opening, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Gotcha, Stan. Captain William Mitchell: Until we meet again, Pirate Force Rangers. Andrew Hartford: This is goodbye, and good luck on finding One Piece. Captain Emmett: You bet we will find it, Mr. Hartford. So, they entered the portal and returned to the Pirate Tavern. That night, the whole crew celebrated on a job well done for finding all pieces. John Silver: I propose a toast to Dipper and Mabel Pines for finding the last piece to find One Piece, the legendary Treasure! With that said, the pirate cheered. Dipper Pines: And to Captain Emmett! Mabel Pines: The same pirate captain who deserves to find One Piece and be king of the Pirates! At last, they cheered once more which pleases Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Thanks, Everyone. So, they happily celebrated for their victory in hopes to find One Piece. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225